


No Noise

by homerprairies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Butt Squeezing, Fighting, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Short Story, one- shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerprairies/pseuds/homerprairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 4am. Enid has been gone for 1 day, so Carl tries to sneak out to find her. Ron doesn't approve and They break into a fight. No Rick, No Enid, No Girls, No Walkers</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad! It is also very short.

Ron wildly kicked his legs, trying to hurt Carl. Carl slapped his soft hand over Ron's mouth, loving the feel of Ron's pink puffy lips over his hand. "Shut up," Carl demanded as he pointed his glock right between Ron's uneven eyebrows. Ron whimpered in fear, hoping Enid was alive and would come and save them. " _Enid is dead and so are you, You caused her death"_ His demons invaded his mind. His tears fell off his face on to cold concrete floor of the unfinished house at Alexandria. Carl realized his dreams were coming true, Ron and him in a room alone, No Enid, No Rick. No anyone. He decided to take advantage of the fight. "Don't worry, Baby" Carl whispered. "I'm gonna take good care of you." Carl quickly snatched the pistol of Ron's forehead and threw Ron against the wall and pressed his lips against the scared teenage boy's. Ron was shocked and disgusted by the kiss. Carl seemed like a serial rapist to him. " _C'mon this is what you wanted right? Stop being a baby."_ It didn't matter anyway. Ron was defenseless, Carl has the glock. Every time Ron tried to push Carl away, Carl gave Ron's rump a squeeze which Ron liked. Finally, Ron started to kiss back. Carl's wide smile placed itself between their swollen lips. "Told ya' I'd take care of you right, Anderson?" Carl said in between kisses. Ron moved his hands to Carl's plaid shirt and ripped it off causing the sound of buttons to bounce all over the floor. "Quiet down, babe" Carl laughed. Ron started to suck on Carl's neck, causing a quiet moan to escape Carl's mouth. Ron slowly slid his hands under Carl's legs to Carl's butt, giving it a tight squeeze, then lifted Carl up. "We're just getting started, baby" Ron chuckled. " ** _Shit"_**   a familiar drunk cursed. Ron dropped Carl and peeked out the window to see Spencer cleaning up his half broken beer bottle. Carl kissed Ron in panic and fear. Ron tightened his grip on Carl's hand. "Time to get drunk" Spencer said while drinking. Spencer limped his way over to Carl and Ron's private "Kissing Booth". "See you same time tomorrow?" Carl asked picking up the buttons to his shirt off the floor. "Hell yeah" Ron whispered crouching down to kiss Carl. Ron quickly gave Carl's sore tush a squeeze causing them both to chuckle and Like that, They were both gone.

 


End file.
